


Napping In The Sunshine

by saint_peach



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Jack tries to take a nap and maybe collect himself a little, but Beelzebub stops in for a short visit.





	Napping In The Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you're all aware, this is a writing assignment from my English class. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Jack is quiet as he stares up at the sky, watching the cotton-like clouds float above him. The sky is startlingly blue and bright, but he has long since grown used to the sight. Save for the occasional rainy days, the sky is usually clear and cheerful. It was so much better than the dreary weather of London and smoke and ash filled skies from burning buildings.

If he was honest, he didn’t understand why Ralph and Piggy wanted to go home so bad. This was so much better than war filled streets and having to leave home anyway. Here they had all of the freedom they could ask for, they could do whatever the hell they want without anyone telling them no. Who wouldn’t want that?

He gave a bit of a frustrated sound as thoughts cloud his mind. It was annoying to be thinking about these things, he had come out here to take a break from all of that and to relax but he couldn’t when he was thinking about Ralph and his stupid want to go home. 

He took several deep breaths in order to calm himself and relax. Ralph was annoying and stupid but he didn’t want to think about that. He wanted to relax and spend time with himself so he could stop being so tense. It takes a while for him to relax, but eventually, he manages to drift off into the warm embrace of sleep.

_ It’s hot and uncomfortable. Jack’s skin is sticky with sweat and his breathing in coming in harsh heavy pants. Why is it so hot? The bugs are loud as they buzz and chirp, deafening to the point where he has to cover his ears to even think straight. It’s dark, he can’t see anything, can’t even see his hands or his feet. _

_ “Look at you, you poor child…” A voice murmurs, scratchy yet somehow wet at the same time. “All alone and in the dark, with no one to guide you, to help you.” Jack could almost feel the brush of a cold hand against his cheek. Gooseflesh raised on his arms and neck, his hair standing on edge. _

_ “Who’s there!?” He calls, his head whipping around to spot the speaker but it’s still pitch black. _

_ “Shh. Relax, relax…” The voice hums. “Why would I hurt you, my little champion?” _

_ “Champion? What the hell are you talking about?” Jack huffs indignantly. He is confused, he doesn’t understand what’s happening. He’s uncomfortable and wants to wake up but this feels all too real to be a dream. _

_ “Yes, my champion. You’re going to fight for me. You’re going to take over this island and be the leader. Doesn’t that sound fun?” It laughs and he can almost imagine the wide, unsettling grin that accompanies it. _

_ “Who are you?” He asks, his shoulders relaxing a bit. If it wants him to have fun, he’s more than willing to have fun. Finally, those dolts will listen to him and he will be chief and everyone will want to play with him. An excited grin spreads across his lips at the thought. _

_ “You may call me Beelzebub. Now wake up my lovely little soldier, you have a task to fulfill. Let’s have some fun, shall we?” _

_ “Yes. Let’s have some fun.” _

Jack’s eyes flutter open slowly. He stands with a wide grin and goes to find his paints. He spends hours smearing red and black and other colors over his body him almost mesmerizing patters. They are going to have so much fun. Ralph and his stupid pig and Simon will all see just how much better he is. How much he deserved to be the leader. How everyone should listen to him instead of Ralph who was all business and dragging them down with him. He might as well be an adult. And adults are not welcome here.


End file.
